


Discomfort in The Restroom

by fluffme (justanotherwriter)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, One-Shot, Unbeta'd, alpha!kageyama, omega!hinata, towards omegas, uhm sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwriter/pseuds/fluffme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou's haven, before a volleyball game, is the restroom. A group of alphas intrudes into his only safe hiding place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discomfort in The Restroom

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from tumblr. 
> 
> This is also my first kagehina fic, yey! Enjoy!

The restroom had become a safe haven for Shoyou ever since he had first joined the volleyball tournament where he met Kageyama. Besides providing him relief from his troublesome stomachache, it was also the perfect ideal place to find reprieve from the prying leers of alpha from the other schools.

Until now, he still hadn’t gotten used to the indecent glances he had been receiving. He felt weak and pathetic because of it. He should be with his team; not hiding in a cramped cubicle because he couldn’t handle some alphas staring at him.

Yamaguchi by now had gotten used to it. At least that’s what the omega kept telling himself and Shoyou. He still hid behind that four-eyed jerk when an alpha walk past their team and stare inappropriately at him.

Shoyou wished he was a lot like Nishinoya, who never failed to scare an alpha away with a hard glare and his daunting presence. They never ever bothered him because of that.

Or Sugawara’s high leniency and focus. The eldest omega had been playing in the volleyball tournaments for so long, it was easy for him to disregard the lewd stares. Daichi’s hovering presence beside the eldest omega was also a sure sign that Sugawara was not available.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were always around to fend off and threaten the alphas in case they had plans on making unwanted advances. Something Shoyou and Yamaguchi were always grateful for.

Alone in the restroom, Shoyou kicked his feet back and forth as he sat sullenly on the porcelain toilet bowl. He had relieved himself already of his stomachache, but he chose to stay longer in the disquieting silence of the restroom.

He contemplated the notion of using Kageyama’s height as a shield from those intrusive stares, just like how Yamaguchi used Tsukishima’s. In case the alpha refused him, Shoyou could always hide behind Asahi.

The older alpha was taller and ten folds nicer.

A loud bang from the doorway caused Shoyou to jump from his seat and released an undignified shriek.

Embarrassed, Shoyou hastily clamped his hands on his mouth when heavy footsteps came marching inside the restroom, accompanied with loud boisterous laughters and crude shouts.

Shoyou instantly smelled the strong scents of alphas, nearly gagging in fear. They hadn’t smelled his scent yet and hopefully they wouldn’t since their pheromones heavily permeated the air, clouding his completely. Maybe they wouldn’t stay here too long.

“Did you see the new team that arrived? The one that has omegas?” The alpha sounded annoyed, like he didn’t like the notion of omegas joining the tournament. After all, it was just recently that omegas were permitted to join.

“Oh yeah. Karasuno is one of those teams that accepts omegas. Sucks really.” The alpha responded. “The tournaments were better when it was all just alphas. Now, we have those weaklings trying to play.”

Shoyou felt his heart throbbing fiercely in the back of his throat, holding his breath in hopes of quieting it down.

“I actually like that omegas can join now. Asses and tits everywhere.”

“Speaking of omegas, the omega with freckles in Karasuno is really fucking cute though. Wished he would stop hiding behind that ugly guy’s back.”

“That guy looks like he has a huge long stick rammed all the way up his ass.”

A loud chorus of obnoxious laughter filled the restroom, echoing against the walls. The sound sent a shiver of fright along Shoyou’s spine.

‘They’re talking about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.’ Hinata surmised, wondering what Tsukishima would think of the insult indirectly addressed to him.

“And that number two is really pretty. I don’t think I’ve ever seen an omega that beautiful. I would have hit on him if that alpha hadn’t been hovering over him.Who’s that fucktard anyway?”

“He seems like the captain of Karasuno.”

“Fuck, no chance on making my move on that pretty omega then. Have you seen his hips? Damn, he has baby-bearing hips!”

Another chorus of roaring laughter bounced off the walls.

Shoyou knew Sugawara was definitely not going to love what he was hearing if he were here. Sugawara was a kind and gentle omega, and Shoyou couldn’t believe that these alpha would reduce a great person -and setter- like Sugawara like that easily.

“Dude, you’re not planning to knock up an omega on the court, are you?”

“Hey, would if I could.” It was meant as a joke but there was also an inkling of seriousness in his voice too.

Appalled by what he was hearing, Shoyou covered his ears with his hands to muffle their words and obnoxious laughters. They still slipped through the cracks between his fingers like silk.

It was all too heinous and ugly to hear. The cubicle that had become his safe place from alphas like them was being stolen from him.

“Their libero doesn’t look bad either. Kinna cute but too loud and vocal. I just saw him glare an alpha down.” The voice sounded impressed but condescending.

“Nah, he was annoying and boring.” There was a scowl in his tone. “I’m sticking to that number two who looks like an angel.”

Shoyou frowned. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Nishinoya. He wasn’t the ideal omega like Sugawara. But Nishinoya wasn’t any less appealing or beautiful.

“How are you going to stick it in when their captain scares your craven ass?” A high pitched shrill of a laugh pierced the air, ensued by a loud smack that must have been a punch.

“Shut it!”

“Dibs on the freckled doll.”

“I’ll have their pretty manager then. I don’t give a shit if she’s a beta. Those boobs are huge!”

“Some soft pillowly boobs would be great. Hey what’s the matter with you?”

“I smell something. Something… sweet?”

Shoyou felt a shiver of cold dread washed over him. He held his breath and willed his painfully beating heart to calm down.

A chuckle. “Must be your deodorant.”

The response was a derisive snort. “It’s faint but it’s here. It smells like a…” Some sniffing. “…like an omega.”

A cold bucket of icy fear fell heavily on Shoyou, and he stared, with aghast horror, at the unlocked door as it swung open.

The huge alpha stood threateningly over him with a cocky wide smirk. His body had successfully blocked any means of escape.

“Look what I found here. A little birdie from Karasuno.”

“What?” Two more alphas appeared in the doorway of the cubicle.

“Shit! You think he was eavesdropping?”

“Dude, what are we gonna do?”

“Hey!”

The loud shout nearly made Shoyou cry in relief, and when the alphas backed away from him to check who the newcomer was, Shoyou knew that this was his only chance to get away from here.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Another Karasuno scumbag.” The alpha who said it bared his teeth angrily. Shoyou knew he had to move now before things get ugly real fast.

His legs shook as he stood up unsteadily. He peeked out from the cubicle and caught Kageyama standing there with his hands in his pockets and an angry frown on his face. His stance screamed dominance and strength.

“Kageyama.” Shoyou hated how his voice shook and cracked.

The setter’s sharp eyes shifted from the group of alphas to him.

“Dumbass.” The group of alphas from the other team collectively bristled, believing the expletive was directed to them. “We were looking everywhere for you.”

Subtly, Kageyama jerked his head to the door. Shoyou immediately understood the gesture.

“I was hiding because I didn’t want to see your ugly, scary face.” Shoyou managed to croak out. It lacked the usual bite but hopefully it was enough to show the alphas he wasn’t frightened.

He forcibly pushed his way between two alphas, who were still fully distracted by Kageyama’s presence, visibly ignoring the surprised stares and glares boring on the back of his head.

Rolling his eyes irritatingly, Kageyama grabbed a fistful of his jacket before dragging the omega out of the restroom. He released his grip from Shoyou when they were well away from the restroom. Gratefully, they were not pursued.

“Wah, that was really scary,” Shoyou cried, instinctively moving closer to the alpha. Kageyama’s presence was shockingly comforting. The omega glanced warily over his shoulders from time to time to make sure they weren’t being followed. “I don’t understand why you alphas are always so angry and aggressive and love fights.”

Kageyama snorted. “Next time ask someone from the team to go with you.”

A petulant pout formed on the omega’s lips. “I’m not a child. I can go there on my own. It’s not my fault they were there.”

“What did you even do to piss them off?”

Shoyou huffed. “Nothing. They didn’t like that I heard them say…” The omega paused, considering the appropriate term to use. “Terrible things about the other omegas in the team. Those alphas are awful.”

Kageyama studied the upset omega beside him before messing his hair. “Yeah, alphas are assholes. Next time you need to shit, just tell me. Or if there is someone bothering you, call me or whatever.”

Shoyou stared incredulously at the alpha.

“What?” The alpha felt an angry vein throbbed on his temple. The omega was staring at him as though he grew another head.

“Aw, Kageyama! I knew you care for me, even though you deny it all the time and say mean vulgar things to me.” The omega grinned sunnily, grabbing the alpha’s arm and hugging it tightly.

A fierce blush covered Kageyama’s entire face. “Alright. Stop hugging me already!” He tried to pry the omega off his arm but Shoyou only seemed to cling tighter with a huge happy smile spreading across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. A bit disappointed with this one, but I do love receiving comments, criticisms, and feedback.


End file.
